


Taco Tuesday is as Good A Day as Any

by TUNiU



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Wings, taco tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Lucifer shows Chloe his wings on a tuesday. This was written sometime in season 2 or 3, idk, before Netflix bought it. So it really really REALLY does not fit anywhere anymore.





	Taco Tuesday is as Good A Day as Any

Lucifer watched Chloe interact with her spawn and felt a strange pain. Trixie had her crayons and coloring pages spread out on the table. Her tongue was out between her teeth as she drew a complicated something. He was stopped at the front door, refraining from barging in. He just watched through the open curtain. Chloe was making tacos because it was Tuesday but every so often she'd stop and look over at Trixie, or walk over and point something out on Trixie's art, then kiss her head and go back to the food.

Dan wasn't there. It was Tuesday and the Douche should be here. Trixie was his child too, he had a responsibility to be there. Her father was neglecting her. Lucifer felt that familiar rage build up inside him, to reveal an epic Devil face and yet the feeling stalled out when he had no such face to reveal.

The parallels were not lost to Lucifer. Here Trixie was, creating according to some grand plan (why don't you go color before dinner?) and her dad didn't care. If Trixie misbehaved enough would the Douche dismiss her? Chloe never would, that was obvious.

Trixie looked up from her coloring. She noticed him through the window. "Lucifer! MOMMY LUCIFER'S HERE."

He took that as his invitation and opened the door.

"Is Daddy with you?" Trixie asked hopefully.

"Uh..."

"Mom said he had a very important case to work on," she added.

"The Dou-Dan is not with me," he answered.

Trixie's face fell so hard that Lucifer made himself a promise.

If he was going to be there for Chloe, if he wanted to be in Chloe's life as more than just her police partner, he would be there for Trixie too because they were a package deal. Chloe would never do anything without first thinking of Trixie. No excuses. No excuses at all. Oh, it might seem like a good excuse at the time. But one you had a good excuse, you opened the door to bad excuses.

"Trixie, put your stuff away and help Lucifer set the table," Chloe said.

"Yes, mommy." Trixie grabbed all her things between her two arms, shuffled it into a neat pile and took it all to her room.

"I trust you know where everything is?" Chloe asked Lucifer.

"Of course."

Lucifer got out the dinnerware, and let Trixie put the placemats and spoons on the table while he did the more breakable plates.

No excuses.

No excuses.

No excuses. Fear of denial, fear of ostracization, just fear.

When dinner was over, Trixie went to her room to play.

Lucifer took a deep breath, "Detective," he began. Chloe looked up from loading the dishwasher.

"I'm going to show you something. I tried to show you so many times, but always things stopped me. I don't care if this isn't the right time. If I kept waiting forever, the right time would never come. Please don't be afraid." Lucifer spread out his wings.

Chloe dropped a plate. It clattered noisily to the floor, spinning around glinging. She stood frozen for a moment then her eyes darted to and from Trixie's room.

His first instinct was to step forward to comfort Chloe from her fear. But he was her fear. He turned his motion into a step back. "I would never hurt the Spawn."

Then door opened behind him. "Sorry I'm late, just wanted to..." Dan walked into the apartment, and froze at the tableau..."Oh my god."

Lucifer felt himself rolling his eyes to heaven. "Thanks dad'" he muttered.

"NO DAD!" Trixie ran out of her room. Lucifer twisted to see Dan holding his gun out. Trixie tried to stand in front of Lucifer, between him and her father, but Lucifer caught her in time and pushed her behind his wings.

"NO! Trixie!" everyone screamed at her at once.

Lucifer turned his back on Dan. Let him shoot, it wasn't important right now. He bent down to Trixie's level. "What were you thinking, Spawn," Lucifer demanded of her.

"You're an angel," Trixie cried.

Lucifer nodded.

"Daddy was going to shoot you."

"He's just scared. But it'll be okay. Now you need to be brave. Go to your mom, and do exactly what she says okay. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise, and you know I don't lie."

Trixie sniffled and nodded. She ran to Chloe, who scooped her up onto her hips. Chloe took herself and Trixie out from behind Lucifer, out from Dan's gun's range. Lucifer turned to Dan. The Douche still had his gun pointed at him.

"If you're going to kill me, now would be your best chance," Lucifer said. "I'm mortal in Chloe's presence."

Dan's gun wavered. "Why would you tell me that," he asked softly.

"You deserve the knowledge of how to defend your family. But think of Trixie."

"I am."

"She's watching and Chloe won't let her go and Trixie won't run away."

"You're using them against me!"

"Not at all. I'm giving you the facts. What you choose is up to you. Free will."

Dan dropped his gun. "You're not giving me ALL the facts. You want me to shoot you."

"What?"

"If I shoot you, you don't have to face us anymore. You told us the truth and now you don't want to know what we'll do next. Will we accept you, or will we not."

"Stop trying to think, Douche, it's unbecoming."

Dan stepped up to him. "I'm right. I know it."

"Are you going to defend your family or not?"

"I am." Dan hugged him.

Lucifer squawked in alarm. His wings reflexively tucked away in the celestial plane.

Dan held him out by the shoulders. "Don't think I don't know what you've done. I've seen Chloe's daybook. I've seen the reports she never sends. I can never protect my family from angels and demons. But you can. You have."

 


End file.
